A Night At Ponyville Manor
by Wibbymuffin
Summary: (Kind of long?) One-shot After Rainbow Dash goes missing, the rest of the mane six get a note telling them to go to the old abandoned ponyville manor, Rainbow Dash might be there, but so might something else... My first story posted here! I hope you like it! :3


"Man, Twilight this place is spoo-ky!" Pinkie said, breaking the silence between the five. They were standing outside Ponyville manor, an old abandoned mansion that resembled a typical haunted house in all ways.

"I know Pinkie, but Rainbow Dash could be in there, and she's been missing for a _week_ now!" Twilight explained.

"Ah'nd what makes y'all so certain that a piece of paper is gonna be true? What if it's somepony tricking us?" Applejack questioned, her southern accent distorting her words.

"She just _has_ to! Without her, we'll never be complete!" Twilight exclaimed, not even wanting to consider that thought for a second.

As they opened the old door, a long dark hallway presented itself to the five ponies. A large red rug contrasted against the deep purple carpet on the floor, spider webs clung lazily to the corners and drifted onto Twilight's nose, she had to stop herself from sneezing.

"Wow! It's even scarier on the inside! I never thought I'd be inside a real haunted house!" Pinkie exclaimed

"Pinkie, a'h don't think this is a haunted hou-" Applejack was cut off by Pinkie Pie's incessant chattering.

"I wonder if the painting's eyes move! Ooh, ooh, do they have a creepy piano that plays _creeeepy _music?" Pinkie chatted on.

As Twilight and her friends moved deeper into the manor, the purple pony jumped as she heard an organ playing music. Fluttershy whimpered.

"Wh-what was that…?" Fluttershy whispered.

"It's probably made to play automatically, Fluttershy. No need to be scared…" Twilight comforted Fluttershy, trying to hold off her own fear of this place.

As they walked on, the music slowly faded away, leaving only the soft hoof steps of the five ponies waling on the dark carpet. Twilight wondered if Rainbow Dash was even in the manor. What if Applejack was right? What if Rainbow Dash got lost somewhere, or worse?

Twilight jumped as a high-pitched shriek brought her out of her thoughts.

"Eeek! Look at this! I'm covered in cobwebs and dust! This is horrible! Simply horrible!" Rarity's shrieks echoed throughout the empty corridor.

"Hang in there rarity, it will all be over soon and- hey look, a door!" Twilight almost crashed into the large double doors as she turned over to talk to rarity.

Fluttershy sneezed as Twilight opened the dusty black doors. Inside, there was a large dining room, an elongated deep red wood table sat in the middle, resting on a black carpet. Chandeliers were hung from opposite ends of the room, and two long windows took up most of the wall on the opposite side. But what scared twilight the most, was a hooded pony sitting on the table, looking straight at them with deep pink eyes!

"Hello little ponies, have you come to join me for dinner?" The pony said in a gruff voice, grinning.

The group of five screamed and bolted for the end of the corridor, where the doors leading out of there were.

"I thought the owner of Ponyville manor passed away centuries ago!" Twilight shrieked

"Then… Why… Are they… Still here?!" Fluttershy panted. Twilight could see tears starting to form in the corner if the timid pony's eyes.

"I'm too pretty to be eaten!" Rarity screamed. "I have a fashion career to make! Ponies to influence!"

As they ran to the exit, the hooded pony skidded in front of the doors, still grinning evilly, the chandelier above them lighting up their white face.

"Leaving so soon? I don't think so!" The mysterious pony teased.

"Run for it!" Pinkie screamed, before bolting away, leaving her frightened friends to catch up with her.

As they caught up to Pinkie, she ran into a door off to the side and the five ponies crashed into her as she slowed down into the room. Rarity slammed the door shut and applejack barricaded the door with a small bookcase in the corner. They all turned around, relieved to have outrun their pursuer.

Until Fluttershy screamed.

The ponies looked up to see the hooded pony hanging on the chandelier.

"Well, well, well… Look what I found? Five little ponies, ready for dinner!" The hooded pony jumped down from the chandelier and licked their lips.

The five ponies shrieked and cowered in the corner, Fluttershy hugging Pinkie Pie for comfort. Twilight noticed a lock of red from the hooded pony's mane.

The hooded pony jumped towards the group.

"Raawr!" The mysterious pony pulled off her hood, her rainbow mane cascading onto her neck.

"Rainbow Dash?!" The group exclaimed, bewildered.

Rainbow Dash rolled over laughing.

"You… You should've seen your faces!" Rainbow Dash said through her laughter. "I mean… Rarity? Wow!"

Rarity flushed red and frowned.

"Wow, Dashie! That was a great prank! You even got me!" Pinkie giggled.

"Rainbow Dash, you had us worried sick! Where were you?!" Twilight was not amused by Rainbow Dash's prank.

"I was setting up for this prank! And man, was it worth it!" Rainbow dash laughed.

Twilight sighed. "Well, you've had your fun, but you should've at least told _one_ of us!"

Rainbow grinned sheepishly.

Half an hour later they were at Twilight's library, laughing about the incident and telling stories, after Twilight suggested they all go for a sleepover at her house to calm down.


End file.
